planarcofandomcom-20200214-history
Planar Conquest Wikia
Planar Conquest Wiki is a repository of information about the game "Planar Conquest"! Planar Conquest is a 4x Fantasy Role Playing Strategy Game. You take control of a Sorcerer Lord who is struggling to bring order to the Planes of existence. If you don't take control, someone else will! On the Playstation 4 and Xbox One the game is titled Worlds of Magic: Planar Conquest. Magic Spells - spells basics. Spell Circles * Arcane Circle - basic Circle available to all Sorcerer Lords. * Air Circle - specialized in flying, scouting and agility. * Death Circle - specialized in raising undead, and controlling Negative Energy to enhance Undead and curse Living. * Earth Circle - specialized in defence, and improving cities. * Fire Circle - specialized in damage, curses and blessings with strong side-effects. * Life Circle - specialized in healing, positive enchantments and protection spells. * Water Circle - specialized in less straightforward offensive magic. * Augmentation Circle - specialized in positive enchantments. * Biomancy Circle - specialized in affecting both life and death. * Destruction Circle - straightforward Circle specialized in destruction and direct damage. * Mentalism Circle - Circle that specializes in affecting minds to enhance or * Protection Circle - specialized in defensive enchantments and dispelling. * Summoning Circle - specialized in summoning units from all elemental circles. Items - general description of available item types. * Crafting - more on available item enchantments. Races Races - short comparison of available races. * Dark Elves - medium boost to power from population, slow city growth. * Draconians - all Draconian units can fly, small boost to power from population, slow city growth. * Dwarves - tough but slow units and good production output. * Grey Elves - a lot of ranged units, small boost to power from population, slow city growth. * High Men - race designed to be average in every respect. * Myrodants - good production output, varied units * Orcs - strong early game infantry, best coastal cities, but no ranged units. * Unhallowed - Undead that need corrupted area and dark energy to grow their cities. Sorcerer Lords Sorcerer Lords - list of pre-made Sorcerer Lords. *Disciplines - positive and negative disciplines that Sorcerer Lord may have. Units Units - general information on units. * Normal Units - units that can be produced in cities. * Summoned Units - units that can be summoned using magic spells. * Unaligned Units - units that can be acquired using inns, most often encountered as enemies. * Heroes - heroes are unique customizable single figure units. Unit Abilities - list of unit abilities. World Planes of Existence - basic information about available planes. World Events - random events that have low chance of happening every turn. Resources - special resources that can be found on normal tiles and give bonuses to nearby city. World Features - ruins and dungeons you can conquer for special rewards. Mechanics Combat - a few words of explanation about d20 system used in this game. Links Player Manual: http://planarconquest.com/Planar_Conquest_Manual.pdf Developer Forum: http://forum.wastelands-interactive.com/forumdisplay.php?423-Planar-Conquest Strategy guide by Nullzone: http://forums.toucharcade.com/showthread.php?p=3786745); Archmage level strategy: http://maxlevelstrategy.net/planar-conquest/ =Latest activity= Category:Browse